


This Is Some Family Reunion

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Series: Of Course, He Makes a Better Vampire Than I Do [3]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: M/M, human Constance, human milt, vampire russ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt is surprised when he finds out Russ's mom is in jail...wait. Russ is a vampire, does that mean Constance is also a vampire? Do vampires age?<br/>No Milt. Constance is Russ's daughter.<br/>...OH</p><p>Really, this is just more background in Vampire!Russ's past and his relationships with other people, while giving Milt a hint on this whole romance thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Some Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry!!! *BOWS DOWN AND BEGS FOR FORGIVENESS* To all those who have been waiting for a new story, here it is. I'm really sorry it took me over a year to write this one, but at least this time, I'll have the rest of the series done hopefully. I've already started the others.  
> I just had so much real life stuff going on, I moved a lot, started college twice, blah blah blah. And really, I just lost interest until now.  
> Thank you for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy it. (By the way, it still isn't beta-ed...I should get it beta-ed though shouldn't I?)

“She’s my mother.” Russ answered as he put on his sunglasses, ensuring it was dark enough for Milt not to notice that Russ wasn’t making eye contact. He hadn’t been able to ever since that _thing_ happened between them. Wait, no. Nothing happened. Nope.

No.

“Interesting.” Guziewicz deadpanned. She obviously knew Constance wasn’t his mother, and Russ was grateful for trying to hold up the act in front of Milt nonetheless. Russ had thought to tell her about Milt knowing…but maybe in a few hundred years. He sure as hell would still be alive then.  

Russ walked past Milt and Guziewicz, briskly heading for his police car. He could hear Milt follow him, and it took all of his will power to not break out in a flat run. Unfortunately, either way they were still stuck in the same car.

Russ was a bit surprised when Milt didn’t start interrogating him until he started the vehicle.

Milt glanced between Russ and the front of the road for a few more seconds before finally, “So…your mother?”

Russ interrupted him, “No. She is not my mother. My mother died decades before your parents were even born. And no. Constance isn’t a vampire.”

“Who is she to you then?”

Russ barely held back a snarl and forced himself to look out the window.

“Okay. Okay.” Milt’s voice turned placating. “I shouldn’t have asked.” A moment of silence passed, Russ watched the trees that covered the city rush by in an infinite dark green blur. “But it would make the investigation much easier if I knew what I was getting into.”

Russ growled audibly then. “Fine. She’s…she’s my daughter.”

The car jolted harshly as Milt stepped on the brake in shock. “What?” Russ could hear Milt’s heart beat a bit more quickly at the sudden stop. The sound seemed to get louder and louder, like bass drum. Ba-bum. Ba-Bum. BA-BUM.

Russ sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. Why? Why is this happening to him?

Russ barely felt the hand that rested on his shoulder. However the voice that called his name brought him out of his panic attack. The detective didn’t even notice that Milt pulled over into the parking lot of a nearby restaurant.

“Russ. I’m…sorry. I shouldn’t have baited you…I should never have forced you to say anything.”

Russ’s eyes widened as he realized Milt thought he was freaking out about Constance.

Thank God.

The vampire pulled himself together quickly. “No.” He wet his lips and cleared his throat. “You were right. It’s important for the case.”

“Russ.” Russ shook his head at Milt and looked him in the eye as if daring the human to stop him again.

“Constance isn’t my biological child. I found her when she was very young and took care of her.” Russ scoffed, “But look how that turned out. The little girl became a con artist and is spending precious years of her human life in jail. I’m such a great father.” He gritted out sarcastically. Where did he go wrong? He has always asked himself that question. He hated himself when Constance first got arrested. It was proof of his inability to even try to start a human relationship. He turned himself forward again. “Come on. We’re wasting time here.”

He could see Milt in his peripherals giving him a concerned look, but he kept his face straight ahead.

His partner started the car up again.

***************************

Russ bit his thumb and grinned as he watched Milt and his daughter amusedly. Constance continually tried to turn the tables between her and the FBI agent around.  Despite prison giving her a few more lines along her face, Constance was still more vibrant than ever. Her ability to talk her way through anything definitely hadn’t withered over time such like her hair color did, probably because she needed the practice with other inmates.

After Constance gave Milt one more compliment, Russ thought it was time for him to butt in. “You’re a fool. “ He directed to the taller man.  How could Milt not know she’s conning him? And now he’s letting her come with them on the investigation? It’s hard for Russ to admit, but sometimes he really doesn’t know if he should trust his daughter. He was able to listen in on someone’s heartbeat if he really focused, but it was always so difficult when it came to Constance. It must have been why she was able to get away with all the things that she did. Unfortunately, no matter what he said, his opinion was made less compared to Milt’s and he was stuck waiting for Milt to call the proper authorities.

Constance waited until Milt was busy with his call to say, “He seems really sweet…dad.” She whispered the last word and grinned smugly. Russ gave her a disbelieving look but chose not to comment. However, this apparently was a large enough hint for his daughter to catch up on. She gasped dramatically and her smile got impossibly wider, “He knows!”

Hmm…Russ thought. They finally repainted the walls. The previous color was stained and seemed to have been painted during his first year as officer. It sure was the same color even after several years of leaving and moving back to Battle Creek. It’s a good thing they changed from gross beige to a …new beige.

Constance waited until her father finally faced her. She always said she thought his reactions were funny. How did he end up raising a sadist? In a much louder and giddy voice she said, “Don’t worry _Russell_. It’s going to be fun!”

Russ turned pleadingly towards Milt who still had the phone up to his ear. All he got in return was a smile and a thumbs up. The vampire slowly turned back to his human daughter, still smirking at him.

Son of a bitch.

***************************

“Seriously?” Constance stared at her father in disbelief. Russ wanted to groan, Constance was already well past her teenage years, but some things will never change, will they?

“You’re not going in there without a wire.” The vampire said sternly, holding up the listening device. He was grateful that at least Milt was on his side this time. His partner’s face turned serious as he also looked at the older woman…well to the agent anyway.

“Because you’re worried about me or because you want to see me dead?” Constance sassed back. Russ wanted to scream. Of course he didn’t want to see her die. It was worse enough that he had to watch her slowly age, he was just thankful that she wasn’t withering away into nothing…yet. “I was in jail yesterday, I’m supposed to be in jail today. You think he doesn’t know that? You don’t think he’s maybe a wee bit suspicious, possibly wants to pat me down?”

“If she was going to run, she would have run while we were waiting outside the changing room.” Milt gave the only unhuman in the car a very pointed look.

Damn you Milt, Russ’s lip was starting to curl in annoyance. He took one last glance at his child who in return, smiled at him with wide almost puppy like eyes and gestured toward herself. The little shit. Russ sighed harshly, turning around to the front. He could never really say no to her. Maybe that was the problem…

As soon as she entered the house, let in by a bulging man with thinning hair, Russ got out of the car, not waiting for Milt.

“Hey hey hey. You’re going to blow our cover.” Milt hissed while the other man knelt in front of the door, pressing his ear against the aged wood.

“I agreed to not let her go with a wire, doesn’t mean I’m still not going to listen in.” He waved for the taller man to be quiet and waited.

“What do you hear?”

Russ controlled his heightened hearing to focus on Constance. However, he was getting distracted by another familiar voice. “Alex Trebek?” A loud crash and moan startled Russ onto his feet and he shouldered the door open. He and Milt raced through the house, up the stairs following his daughter’s pained voice.  Oh God, no please. Russ begged. This was why he didn’t want Constance to go alone or even come on the investigation in the first place. She could be hurt. She could be dying and it would be all Russ’s fault.

Russ kicked the bedroom door open.

And saw his daughter bouncing on top of a half-naked man’s lap.

His jaw dropped. Why? Russ sobbed. Yes, he hoped that Constance was all right, but he didn’t want to see this instead.

It was like her senior year all over again.

***************************

Russ face palmed as he paced through Milt’s office. So many times he just wanted to ground Constance like he did in the past. She conned the Mob. The fucking Mob. He should have checked up on her after she left home. He could have knocked some sense in her before doing crazy shit like this.

He rounded Milt’s desk and rested his side on the corner.

“Hey.” Constance faced her dad. Her mouth was set and wrinkles riddled through the crease in her forehead. It hurt Russ to see his daughter so scared. It wasn’t right, she was always so brave and bright. “You conned some really bad people who won’t hesitate to hurt you to get what they want. So please, for once in your life I’m begging you…just tell me the truth.” He knew the concern was plain to see on his face and he was glad for it. Now she would know how serious everything really is.

Constance’s face trembled and she let out a soft “Daddy.” Russ’s eyes widened and all he wanted to do was hug her tightly, something he hadn’t done in years. She composed herself, however, and said “I am telling the truth.”

Russ shut his eyes tightly. He was just so disappointed, but he wasn’t sure if it was in her or in himself.

***************************

“Where did you get all of these things?” Milt picked up a few photo frames of smiling young boys that could have been Russ when he was younger. They were rummaging around the storage unit that held all of Constance’s things while she was in jail. Hopefully the money was hidden here.  

“I collected a bunch of crap over the years, but don’t ask me about those photos. Constance just somehow always knew people.” Russ answered as he dug up another box.

“Are there any items here that actually belonged to you?” The human waved around a fake high school hockey trophy.

“If it looks older than your grandparents, that’s probably mine.” The vampire deadpanned, but went back to looking through the box.

After a moment of fruitless searching, he heard Milt call out, “How about this?” Milt lifted a gold locket from a wooden box.

Russ stared at the piece of jewelry for a minute before saying, “That’s my mother’s.”

“Oh…” Milt wrapped the chain around his hand to take a better look at the heart shaped piece. “What was she like?”

Instead of answering the question, Russ placed his hand out, silently commanding Milt to give him the locket.  “Your mother perfect?” Russ clutched the dusty gold locket, wiping the dirt off of one of the pink jewels that adorned it.

“No.” At Milt’s reply, Russ kept his eyes trained on the other man, trying to gauge his face and the feelings behind it.

***************************

“You conned your daughter?” Milt questioned Russ incredulously.

“Technically I conned everyone, which includes my daughter.” The vampire gave him a little smirk, but continued spouting directions for Milt to follow.

“You put her in danger, Russ. You’re using her as bait.” The FBI agent’s accusing tone wiped away any amusement Russ may have had. “To send her after the money, so she can draw out the killer.”

“Well, if she just told me where the money is, then I wouldn’t have to.” If she wasn’t just so Goddamn stubborn about everything. He really hoped she didn’t get it from him, growing up. “Anyway, she’s completely safe as long as...” The light on the digital map suddenly disappeared. “Oh no.”

“What?”

“Font’s phone died.” Russ tapped the screen, almost cracking it. His eye twitched, these infernal contraptions.

Milt pulled the car over and sighed exasperatedly.

“Damn it.” Where could Constance have gone? He rubbed his facial hair in concentration, but was quickly disturbed by Milt’s exclamation.

“Oh my God. Your daughter’s innocent.”

Russ stared at Milt as if he was stupid, which he hadn’t done in a while. He missed doing that. “I know.”

“If the polygraph was wrong, what else was it wrong about?” The grinned widely, “You daughter loves you.”

If Russ still had healthy blood flowing through his veins, he would have blushed. Instead he realized…  
“Drive. Come on, let’s go.” He knew where she could have gone.  

***************************

 “Hey.” Russ kept the gun trained on the bastard’s ugly mug. “That’s my _mother_. I’m gonna get real angry if you shoot her.” _And I’ll drain all of the blood out of your good for nothing self until you’re a pale cracked corpse._

Constance’s face brightened as she attempted to repress her elation. Once the other man put down the gun, Milt quickly slid the garage door open, lifting his gun also. The FBI agent arrested him alone, leaving Russ with his daughter.  

“You’ve been tracking me?” Constance’s voice pitched higher in disbelief. Even while being saved, she had to be a brat.

“Not until the phone died. And then I realized…you would have never saved my mother’s heirloom collection. You would have pawned the damn things already. ” He had given Constance the collection of teapots, toys, and other age old trinkets as one of her birthday gifts. He made sure to leave them with her when he moved to the small dingy apartment, he didn’t need to relive those memories each time he got home from work.

Constance shook her head and chuckled. “You conned me…I don’t know if I should be proud or upset at you, pops.”

Her father just smirked and pulled out his handcuffs. Clucking his tongue as he waved them in front of her face. “Turn around.”

***************************

Constance played with the handcuff around her wrist. It somehow managed to match with the bracelets she wore. She should get herself some stainless steel bands. Too bad, her father’s a vampire or she would have gotten a whole set of real silver by now. Sure, now that they no longer lived together, she could have had the time and person to con from, but she didn’t want to take the risk.

She sighed, at least she had some fun before going back to prison. It’s been a while since the father and daughter had been together for a pretty decent amount of time. He would visit often, but the time limited and guarded interactions will never be as nice.

She sat up straighter as the handsome FBI agent strolled past the double doors. “Agent Chamberlain. Where’s Russell?” She smiled innocently at him as if she wasn’t going to be in prison again in a few hours.

“Oh, Constance.” Milt smiled “Russ just stopped to grab himself a cup of coffee.”

She waved him closer to whisper, “Is he still on that animal blood diet? I always told him that animal blood would never fill him up like human blood can, but he’s always so stubborn. I could have conned him a lifetime’s supply from Red Cross if he would have just let me.”

Milt looked shocked for a second before he quickly glanced around the station. “Please,” said Constance, “I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t know it was safe.” She was right, the station only had one or two others including Holly and she seemed to be very busy typing away on the computer.

“Right.” He said, nodding and he pulled up a chair beside her when she waved for him to sit. “How did you know he told me?”

“I’ve watched you two interact, he’s never been this close to anyone before. I would have been more surprised if he didn’t tell you.”

He cleared his throat and fixed his immaculate black tie. “Close?”

“I know how my father is. No matter what it may seem like now, I am my daddy’s little girl and I know that you two rely on each other more than you should. He would never just tell anyone about me.” And she didn’t know if it was a good thing or not.

“There’s nothing going on between me and your father.” Milt hushed but still Constance could tell he was a bit flustered. She was pretty proud of herself for that.

“I know.” Her left eyebrow raised pointedly at his denseness. “But maybe there should be.”

Before Milt could reply, however, Russ finally arrived with a mug in his hands.

He stared between the two in suspicion, it probably didn’t help that Constance couldn’t stop grinning smugly. “What?”

The taller man coughed a bit awkwardly, “Nothing. Just saying goodbye to your mother.” He stood up from the chair. “I’ll make the call.” And he walked further into the station, giving the two some privacy.

Russ took the other man’s seat next to his daughter.

“I like him.” She giggled and Russ rolled his eyes as he swirled the mug around.

“Of course you do. Everyone does.”

Her tone became serious and her eyes grew sharp showing her age and experience, “But I don’t trust him.” She was half teasing Milt earlier about his and her father’s relationship, she did approve, but doesn’t mean she still wasn’t hesitant about the other man. Her father was everything to her and she knew what he went through. She would never let others and even herself, hurt him again.

Russ paused. Earlier on, he would have agreed in a human’s heartbeat. Agreed enthusiastically actually that someone finally understood, but now it doesn’t seem to be something to celebrate about.

He took another sip of his cow blood coffee.

After a few minutes of silence, she said, “This really was fun, dad.” Russ snickered as he remembered her first words before leaving the prison and she seemed to have also as she joined in with a few of her own chuckles.

“Yes this was, sweetheart.” He moved the mug to his left hand and wrapped his right arm around her, giving her a squeeze. He breathed in her perfume as she rested her head on her shoulder. He glanced up from watching her to see Milt still on the phone. The other man noticed the vampire’s eyes on him and gave Russ and Constance a soft smile.

Russ didn’t smile back, instead hugging his child tighter.

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                            


End file.
